Random Bits of Life and Fluff
by Jagfan 724
Summary: [Work in Progress] Random bits of life from Harm and Mac. Pure fluff. Collection of MH oneshots.
1. Folding Sheets

RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE

FOLDING THE SHEETS

"Harm?"

"Yeah?" he called out, turning off the TV. There was nothing good on anyway. Now he knew why he never bought one until Mattie came along.

"Can I have your help with something?"

"With what, honey?" He appeared in the doorway of their master bedroom.

Mac was standing next to their newly made bed, a pile of laundry on it. "Help me fold these sheets?"

He smiled. "Of course."

He took one end of the navy blue sheet while she took the other. "Let me guess, green this week?" When they went out shopping for things to start their new life off with, he had found navy-colored sheets for their new king-size bed. She had responded by promptly finding the same size sheets in a marine green shade.

Mac grinned at him. "Thought we'd get the right color this time," she teased.

He gave her his patented flyboy grin and wrapped her up in the large sheet. She was so slender that it wrapped around her a few times.

"Hey!" she protested as he wrapped his arms around her and dumped her on the bed. She was tangled up in the sheet and fought to get out.

He crawled on top of her and pulled the sheet down just enough to see her face. He brushed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back slightly, still grinning.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered gleefully.

"Mr. Rabb, I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Mac said helplessly.

"Well, Mrs. Rabb, you can start by kissing me," he suggested, smirking down at her.

The laundry and issue of folding the sheets was quickly forgotten.


	2. Grocery Shopping

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

GROCERY SHOPPING

"How about some steak, Harm?" asked Mac, knowing he would refuse.

He rolled his eyes. But instead of the customary response, he said, "Whatever you want, dear."

"Really?"

"I won't eat it, but if you want it…why not?" he said, groaning.

Before he could change his mind, she grabbed the package and threw it in the cart.

A few aisles later, she slipped a package of frozen vegetarian lasagna into the cart. She looked up at him to find him smiling at her. "Thanks," he said softly.

She just smiled back and they continued on down the aisle, searching for the needed items.

"What do you want for dessert tonight?" she asked.

"You," he promptly answered, looking at the selection of ice creams.

"I think that can be arranged, but which ice cream, Harm?" she corrected.


	3. Boys & Toys and an Anniversary

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

BOYS & THEIR TOYS/ANNIVERSARY

"Harm, you know I don't do well flying with you. Our past history in these things only proves that," Mac said, as he checked over her flight suit, making sure that everything was in its correct place.

"It's either this or you can wait until tomorrow for the next COD. I promise I will try to be careful and gentle," he assured her.

"That may not be a bad idea, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me groaning and moaning and getting sick behind you the whole way home," she tried.

Harm gave her a reassuring smile and placed his hands on her shoulders. "The choice is all yours but I'm asking you, please fly home with me. There's no one I trust more than you to be my RIO. Plus, it'll be fun."

She couldn't ignore his pleading look nor the begging flyboy grin he was giving her. She sighed. "Fine, just let me grab a couple of airsick bags and we'll be on our way."

"You won't regret this, I promise. Thank you," he said, reaching for her hand and bringing to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it.

"Come on, flyboy. Time to let you play with your toys," she teased, still feeling a little uneasy.

Harm was about ready to take off when he glanced back at Mac. "Still with me?"

"I think I'll leave my stomach on the carrier," she called back.

"As long as it's not on me."

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Ready when you are."

"I hope so," he said.

Mac closed her eyes and waited until they were launched and safely flying in the air. Surprisingly, she was not feeling sick yet.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do me a favor," he began, his tone showing some of his nervousness.

"What is it?"

"Reach just to your left, there should be something stowed back there. Pull it out and open it."

Slightly puzzled, she did as he asked and was pleasantly surprised to find a bouquet of red roses.

"Harm? What is this?" she called out.

"Happy Anniversary, Sarah. I'm sorry we got stuck doing an investigation on it, but I wanted to make it up to you. There's more at home, but that was all I could get for now," explained Harm.

"Thank you, I had almost forgotten about it being our anniversary yesterday."

"I figured, we've been so stressed lately with our workload. Do you like them?" He knew she did, but had to ask anyway.

"Of course. Your present waits at home."

"Wanna give me any hints?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe."

"Well…?"

"Let's just say that it involves you…"

"Uh-huh."

"And me."

"Yes?"

"And a little number from Victoria's Secret you mentioned you like so much," she finished.

He groaned. "Now how am I supposed to stay focused?"

AN: I'm bored and should be studying for my finals this next week but I thought I'd post some bits and pieces of fluff. I'll keep posting, if you guys want me to, until I decided to really focus on studying and work.


	4. Getting Ready For Work

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

* * *

CAR RIDES TO AND FROM WORK

"Harm, we're going to be late!" Mac yelled.

"I'm hurrying," he responded, pulling on his uniform shirt.

She stood in the doorway, watching him as he fumbled with a few buttons. She moved to stand in front of him, sighing exasperatedly as she finished buttoning up his shirt. He watched as she finished up and then helped him put on his jacket. She pinned all of his medals and "fruit salad" on, saving his gold wings and JAG insignia for last. When she was finished, she looked up to find him smiling down at her. Mac went up on tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

"Thanks," said Harm, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, then the tip of her nose, fully intending on heading down to meet her lips.

"Harm…," she warned.

"Hmm?" he murmured, brushing a gentle kiss against her lips.

At the jolt of electricity that ran through her, she couldn't help but kiss him back. "We're going to be late," she murmured against his lips, wanting to stay home with him already.

"So?" He continued in placing short, but sweet kisses on her lips.

"I have court in 47 minutes and I'd like to be on time."

He sighed and pulled back reluctantly. "Fine, but you owe me."

"I'm already regretting it," Mac told him as he grabbed his cover and briefcase and followed her out of his apartment.

"Good," he said smugly.

She glared at him as he grinned back. "You are incorrigible."

"And yet you love me," he said gleefully.

"God help me, but I do," she declared.


	5. Getting Promoted

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

* * *

GETTING PROMOTED

"Commander Rabb, front and center!" Chegwidden bellowed. Everyone in the office snapped to attention as Harm set down the files he had been copying and came to attention in front of his commanding officer.

Mac had a smile on her face. She knew what was occurring, she had known for a few weeks now that Harm had been on the promotions list. He had worked hard to get where he was and he deserved this promotion.

"Sir." Harm waited nervously, wondering what he was in trouble for this time.

"It seems you are out of uniform a bit, _Captain_," AJ informed.

"Sir?" questioned Harm, looking down at his attire. Everything seemed to be in place. Wait. _Captain_?

"Colonel Mackenzie? Would you come do the honors? Congratulations, Captain Rabb."

Mac stepped forward and took the captain's eagles from the Admiral. She removed the commander's bars and carefully pinned on the new ones.

"Gently, marine," Harm whispered, anxiously awaiting the customary kiss.

She rolled her eyes at him but went up on tiptoe and brushed a sweet kiss against his lips. It bordered on the edge of best friend and lover but no one said anything.

* * *

They were both at Harm's apartment. She was sitting at the island, watching him cook them dinner. Of course, he didn't want any help but she delighted in watching him anyway.

"Didn't expect the promotion, did you?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered, shaking his head. "Especially not after the whole Paraguay thing this year. But you know something?"

"What?"

"You didn't finish giving me my kiss," he told her mischievously.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, really?"

"Nope!"

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" she laughed.

"That's why you love me," he said gleefully.

"No, I love you because you're sexy as hell," she corrected, grinning at him.

"Really?" he asked, delighted that she would say something like that.

"Why else do you think I fell in love with you? It certainly wasn't because you're a Naval aviator," declared Mac.

"Not even for the gold wings?" He moved around the counter to stand in front of her. Slowly, he took a step closer and then another, pinning her against his kitchen island.

She had no where to go, he had trapped her and put his arms around her, holding her steady.

"Only when worn with dress whites," she whispered as he leaned down.


	6. Missing Mattie

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

* * *

MISSING MATTIE

Harm sat in the office at home, staring at the picture in his hands. Mac had taken it the last time that he and Mattie went flying together. Sure, they had said they'd go again sometime but she was with her father now and Harm didn't want to get in the way of that relationship. But he missed her; he missed having her in his daily life. He even missed her teenage, rebellious attitude. He missed having a kid around. They weren't even sure if Mac could get pregnant now. Their five-year deal date had come and gone and now it was three years later. Neither of them was getting any younger.

Mac stood in the doorway, watching her husband. She knew he wanted a child, almost more than anything he'd ever wanted. In her hand, she held the pregnancy test she had just taken. Maybe it would cheer him up some, help him get out of his sadness.

"Harm?" she softly whispered.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm sure she misses you too," Mac assured him, moving to stand beside his chair and look down at the picture. They were both sitting in his plane, Sarah, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah," he said half-heartedly.

"What if I said I had something that could cheer you up?"

"I'd wish you luck because it'd have to be something pretty big…," he trailed off as she held the pregnancy stick in front of him.

There was a blue check mark on it.

He looked at it, looked up at her, and then looked back down at it again. "Is this…are you…are we…?"

Mac couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his face. "Yes, flyboy, I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby!"

"You're serious?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"You mean I get to be a dad?"

"Yes, _Daddy_."

He let out a whoop of joy, jumping out of his chair and beginning to dance around. Mac watched him, laughing at the sight.


	7. Doubts

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE (although this scene comes from when Harm and Mac were dating, at least in my shipper world)**

* * *

DOUBTS

"I want to take care of you, not control you! Why won't you let me love you?" Harm asked, almost yelling at her.

Mac was stunned. Most guys she dated wanted to take away her independence, control her. She hated that. Brumby had done it, especially when it came to planning their wedding. Rarely was she able to do what she wanted to do. With Chris, she had always been to drunk to be able to do anything sensibly. Her relationship with Farrow had been overshadowed by fear and guilt. Males always felt the need to dominate in the relationship, didn't they? Could it be that she finally found someone who didn't fit into this category?

Harm sat down on the couch, leaning forward to hold his face in his hands. He was overwhelmed and overcome with heartache and woe.

She sat down beside him, her legs tucked up underneath her, putting a hand on his back. "Explain what you mean, please."

"Which part? The part where I said I want to take care of you because I love you so much? Or the part where I said I would never want to control you because your independence and feisty competitive Marine spirit is what I love best about you and is what challenges me to be a better person? Or did you mean the part where I said that you won't let me love you? I love you Sarah, God help me but I do," he cried, unable to look up at her.

"All my life I've met men who want to dominate in the relationship; men who need to be on top. You defy all that and that knowledge alone leaves me confused," Mac said, running her hand gently around on his back in small circles. "Harm, I'm afraid."

"Why?" He finally looked up at her, his deep blue-green eyes wide and questioning.

"Because I'm afraid of being smothered. I need to be loved but I also need my space, my freedom, my independence. Sometimes, I need to win, to be on top."

"What made you think that I always want to lead in this little dance?"

"You're a pilot, Harm. You're used to being in complete and total control. I just always figured that those characteristics would carry over into any relationship you have. I can't be someone who just sits back and watches you fly this thing," she told him.

"A RIO doesn't just sit back and watch. Good RIO's are always there behind the pilot, watching their six, helping them to stay in the air, making them a better pilot. They're essential in flying just like you're essential in my life. You do the same thing, always there, looking out for me, keeping me from going crazy or losing control. We'll be a team. We can do it, you know. We manage to do it in the courtroom. I think we can handle it in this relationship," he explained.

"Harmon Rabb, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"That's because it's true. You're not the only one who's scared about this."

"So how do we get through this?" asked Mac.

"One day at a time, just one day at a time."


	8. Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

* * *

PLAYING HIS GUITAR (song-_Have I Told You Lately_ by Van Morrison, you'll have to imagine it cause I don't want my account to get deleted)

Harm sat in the living room on a stool that he had moved in from the kitchen. It was just easier to play his guitar sitting like this. A few sheets of music were sitting on a stand in front of him. Once in a while he would improvise the notes, sending a sweet and melodic sound throughout the house. Mac had been upstairs, taking a nap when the sound awakened her. Harm rarely had a chance to play anymore but she loved listening to him every time he did. His playing was filled with such a passion and devotion that she couldn't help but be mesmerized by its sound.

She quietly crept downstairs, not wanting him to hear her and stop. He stopped briefly when she reached the bottom of the stairs and she heard the rustling of paper before he started back up again. It took her a minute before she recognized the tune. She snuck into the living room and took a seat on the couch right in front of him. There was a small pause as he looked up to find her watching him so intently but he only smiled and started to sing the words.

Their gaze locked on each other and they gazed intently into the other's eyes as he continued to play and sing, hers a chocolate brown, his a deep sea blue.

He finished the last few notes and dropped his fingers from the guitar strings. He carefully set the guitar down next to him and joined her on the couch. Harm reached up to gently caress her cheek with one hand. "I love you," he said tenderly.

"I love you too," she whispered softly as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far. You have no idea how much they make my week, especially since I'm so stressed out with finals. Thank all of you for building a poor writer's confidence! I do hope you're all (okay, at least some of you) are still enjoying these little bits. 


	9. Can't Sleep

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

* * *

CAN'T SLEEP

Harm sighed as Mac tossed and turned next to him. He rolled over on to his side to face her.

"Can't sleep, my marine?" he asked.

"It's the baby, she's restless," Mac told him.

"What if she turns out to be a he?" he asked, somewhat hopefully.

"It could be a boy," she relented. "Would you be disappointed if it's a girl?"

"No, I'd love a little girl. She would look exactly like you and have me wrapped around her tiny little finger," dreamed Harm.

Mac laughed. Any girl they had would definitely spend her lifetime being spoiled by her daddy. Harm scooted closer to Mac. He lay back on his back while she rested her head on his chest. She had an arm thrown over his lower chest while he had his resting on her round and protruding stomach. Every once in a while he could feel a little fluttering against his hand as the baby kicked and moved.

"Definitely an active one," he commented.

"With us as parents, how could she not be?" asked Mac.

"Think she'll be Navy or Marines?"

"Air Force," she answered. "With the Rabb spirit, she'll still want to fly but she'll join the Air Force just to spite us both."

"You make that sound like a negative thing."

"It's not but I can see our child doing that. Just because you're a sailor and I'm a marine, she'll want to be different."

"At least she'll want to fly," he said, already thinking of the times he would spend taking their kids up flying in 'Sarah'.

Mac smiled, knowing where his thoughts would be headed. Any child they would have would have the Rabb flying blood in them.

* * *

Just thought I'd put up a few more cause in a few days, I'll be busy packing up my stuff to go back home and then driving home (it's going to be at least a day's drive home) and from then on, I don't know how often I'll be able to get internet access to post things. Enjoy!


	10. Quals, or maybe not?

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

* * *

QUALS

Harm finished packing and put the last item in his sea bag. He sighed, knowing that Mac would be frustrated with him at not giving her further notice. But the opportunity had come up so suddenly and the Admiral had found a few days for Harm to head out to the Seahawk, if he could leave the next morning. Mac wasn't due for three weeks and so Harm had agreed. He had raced home to pack and to tell Mac but when he arrived at their large home, she was gone. Probably out shopping, he assumed. She was determined to have enough things for when the baby arrived and shopping seemed to ease her stress, for some reason. He tried calling her on her cell but no one answered. That was weird; she had been gone for a few hours.

He tried calling a few more times before calling the office to see if she had shown up there.

"JAG Headquarters, Petty Officer Coates speaking."

"Jen, is the Colonel there?" Harm asked.

"Captain! Where are you? We've been trying to get a hold of you for a while. The Colonel went in to labor and was rushed to the hospital. She tried to call you but your cell phone was off or something," Coates exclaimed.

Harm was already grabbing the car keys and racing out to the car. "Is anybody with her?" She had probably called while he was talking to the Admiral.

"Lieutenant Sims drove her to the hospital; she was the only one your wife could reach. Sir, the Admiral's on his way there too."

"Thanks Jen," Harm was racing down his street, heading for Bethesda.

"Sir, I'll pick up Mattie, if you want," offered Jen.

"Thanks, that'd be great. Just bring her by the hospital." Harm was already distracted. She could have already had the baby by now. Mac would hate him for this, for not being there with her. He was already hating himself for not being with her.

"Drive carefully, sir."

"I will," he promised. "Bye."

"Bye, sir. And good luck."

Harm set the phone down on the passenger seat and concentrated on getting to Bethesda the fastest way possible, trying not to break too many traffic laws. Tires squealed as he pulled into the nearest parking spot he could find. He ran in, flashing his ID to the guards and headed for the maternity ward.

He skidded to a stop in front of the nurses' desk. "Colonel Rabb…where is she?" he gasped, breathing hard.

"In room 407. It's down the hall on your right, sir," the nurse called out as he sped down the long hallway.

Harm nearly crashed into the Admiral who was just coming out of a room. "Captain, where have you been?" demanded AJ.

"Sorry, sir. I was at home, Jennifer just called me. I got here as soon as I could. Where's Sarah? Is she okay?"

AJ smiled, immediately seeing how nervous Harm was. "Sarah's fine. She hasn't given birth yet. Come on," AJ assured him, leading him back into the room he had just left.

Harm found his wife lying on the hospital bed, trying to concentrate on her breathing. Harriet was by her side, trying to calm her down.

"Where the hell is he?" Mac asked, her voice full of anger and worry.

"I'm right here," answered Harm, moving to stand by her.

"Where have you-ahh!" she cried out as another contraction hit her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he whispered, wincing as she gripped his hand tightly.

"Harriet, why don't we go get a cup of coffee?" AJ suggested.

"Yes, sir." They quickly vacated the room.

"I tried calling you, Harm, where have you been?" Mac asked.

"I was in with the Admiral all during my lunch break and then I went home to pack," he explained. Oops.

"To pack for what?"

"Umm…" he trailed off.

"Harm," she warned.

"The Admiral was going to send me out to the Seahawk for a couple days."

"For your quals?" questioned Mac.

"Yes." He hung his head.

"Harm, it's okay, AJ already told me. He called me before he told you to make sure the timing would be okay. Unfortunately, our baby decided otherwise," she told him.

"I was at home packing when I started calling around for you. I called the office and Jen told me you were in labor, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," he apologized yet again.

She would have answered but another contraction hit her and she clenched her teeth together and gripped his hand tightly.

"This is all your fault," she seethed.

What else could he say at a moment like this? "I know, of course, it's all my fault," he soothed.

As soon as the pain had passed, she leaned over and pulled his face down. She kissed him for a few seconds then pulled back.

"Remind me that you love me," she pleaded. "before I start hating you for this whole situation."

"I do love you," Harm assured her earnestly.

"Good, because this is still all your fault," announced Mac.

Despite her declaration, he couldn't help but smile.

"What?" she asked.

"You're still beautiful when you're in labor," he complimented sweetly.

She eyed him suspiciously. "If you're trying to make up for showing up now, it's working," she told him.

An hour later, her attitude towards him had changed. He could hardly speak without her snapping at him. She had even yelled at AJ who was just politely trying to defend Harm a little. He quickly left the room, with the excuse of going to get some coffee.

At one point, Mac looked over to find Harm sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, looking as if though trying to hide. She had sent him to the chair because she was becoming impatient with the baby and told him that their child now had the Rabb sense of timing, or lack thereof. She took pity on him and held her hand out to him, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry."

He warily moved to stand beside her and gently took her hand in his. He lifted it to his mouth to gently kiss it. "I love you."

"Why do you have to be so wonderful when I've been so mean to you?" she asked, emotionally on the verge of tears.

"You have a right to be mean to me, this is my fault after all."

"It wasn't like I was stopping you when we began this," she returned.

"That's right, I believe you started it that time," he remembered.

"Don't press your luck," she warned him.

"Sorry."

Her face tightened up and she bit her lip as another contraction hit. This time she couldn't hold back the cry that burst from her lips. "Harm, I need to push!"

"Let me go get the doctor," he offered.

"Don't you dare leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he promptly responded.

Outside, Bud and Harriet had just arrived in the waiting room where AJ had been since his supposed coffee break.

"Are we too late?" Harriet asked, slightly out of breath.

Before AJ could give the couple an answer, a loud scream and a couple of choice words filled the room. What the words were, the trio knew not….they were in Farsi.

Minutes later, Harm came out. He was tired, but grinning from ear to ear.

"Sarah's fine. She'd like you all to come see her in a bit, to meet our son, Tyler David Rabb," he proudly announced.

Harriet let out a squeal of joy as AJ moved forward to congratulate the new father. As he gripped Harm's hand to shake it, he watched as the younger man winced. He gave him a puzzling look, waiting for an explanation.

"Marines."


	11. Valentine's Day

**RANDOM BITS OF MARRIED LIFE**

* * *

VALENTINE'S DAY

Mac's eyes slowly fluttered open as she awakened. She rolled over, towards the center of the bed, expecting to find Harm lying next to her but to her surprise he wasn't there. On his pillow lay a red rose with a note attached. It read; _Good morning, my love_.

A smile spread across her face. He was so sweet and so romantic; however did she get so lucky enough to find him? At least it was Saturday; no work! That meant that they could spend the whole day together, alone. She sat up in bed, stretching her arms and gasped when she got a good look at the rest of the bedroom. Rose petals were scattered throughout the room and with the sunlight streaming in through the window, it made it all seem very peaceful and magical.

She fell back against her pillows, a smile on her face. Life was good. Harm entered the room, carrying a tray with breakfast on it. "Sarah? Are you awake yet?"

"No," she answered.

"Okay, then I'll have to just eat this food by myself. Though, I'd hate to see this sausage and bacon and French toast and scrambled eggs go to waste," he commented.

"Food? I'm up, you can bring it over here," she said, sitting up and sitting back against their headboard.

He smiled. "I knew that would get your attention." He handed her the tray and the joined her in bed. He took the tray from her and set it down in between them on the bed.

"This looks good. How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Not long, just wanted to make sure you were fed right when you awoke."

"That's my sailor, always thinking of my needs," she laughed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, marine," he said, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

* * *

AN: A little out of place, I know. May we all receive the closure with JAG that we have long been waiting for tonight.


	12. Girl Talk

Random Bits of Life

Girl Talk

* * *

Harm entered Mac's office and found her leaning back in her chair on the phone, giggling.

"What's so funny, marine?" he asked.

She motioned for him to come in but not to say anything while she continued her phone conversation. "Yeah…uh-huh…yeah, he just got out of court…I'll tell him that…" More laughter was heard, confusing Harm even more. "Okay, Mattie…have fun…bye."

"That was Mattie?"

"Yep."

"I swear, you talk to her more than I do," he said.

"That's because we can have girl talk. There are just some things in life that you can't talk to males about, Harm. We gotta keep some things secret," she said, grinning at him. "Especially when it's about a certain 40 year-old ex fighter pilot turned lawyer turned dad."

"You two talk about me?"

"Yes."

"What do you say?" he asked eagerly.

She leaned forward as if to tell him something big. "That you almost screwed up Bud and Harriet's wedding by loaning your dress whites to a stripper and getting thrown in jail the night before, taking not only the groom with you but also your commanding officer," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Hey! I didn't loan them out and it wasn't my fault that we ended up in jail," he defended.

"Either way, Mattie enjoyed the story."

"Just what I need," he groaned. "The two of you getting together to trade stories about me."

"I just thought that she needed to learn about your lively and eventful past. In return, she agreed to tell me any good future stories about you. We thought it was a good deal."

Harm pretended to be mad, but he was secretly pleased that Mattie and Mac were getting along so well.


	13. Nothing for Christmas

Title: _NOTHING_ FOR CHRISTMAS

Author: Jagfan724

Date: Oct. 28, 2006

* * *

"Harm?"

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

"This _thing_ over here in the box. It's got holes in it and I swear it's making noises."

"Oh, that. Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't whine, Harm."

"Nothing is your Christmas present."

"_Nothing_ better not be what I think it is."

"And what if it is _nothing_? What if you like _nothing_?"

"Harm, I'm pretty sure that that little _nothing_ is going to turn out to be a great big _something_."

"Honey, you'll really like this something, I promise."

"That's what you said about your meatless meatloaf, too."

"Well, this time, I know you'll like this _something_."

"And just who is going to be taking care of this _something_? Certainly not this pregnant Marine."

"Are you saying you won't be able to handle a baby and this little _something_?"

"By the time this baby comes out, that little something will have grown into a not-so-small something. An both will have to be potty-trained, thankfully one later than the other."

"Besides, I'll help. And the baby will have protection, a little guard _something_, so to speak."

"You'd better help!"

Pause.

"So do I get to open my Christmas present now?"

"I don't think I could hold you off any longer. Go ahead."

Pause again as present is unwrapped and lid taken off box.

"Oh, Harm. She's so cute."

"I have good taste."

"I know, you married me, after all. And you've named her, too?"

"I know, it's a good name, don't you think?"

"Harm? What were you thinking with a name like this?"

"Hey!"

"Poor little baby, he just didn't know you at all, did he? Naming you 'squid', indeed. Doesn't he know you're going to be my little Jarhead?"

"Mac! You've got to be kidding me! What was wrong with Squid?"

"Everything, but at least you didn't name her _nothing_."

* * *

AN: In case you didn't figure it out, the present was a puppy. You can pick the breed. It's been a while, but the plea is still the same, please take the time to review! Look for more to come soon, too. Thanks! 


	14. Choosing Sides for Nothing

CHOOSING SIDES FOR NOTHING

* * *

"You realize this is all your fault, don't you?"

Harm stood before his wife, unable to look her straight in the eye. He only nodded in agreement. Being married to a former Marine for 4 years had taught him there were times when it was best to simply just nod and agree.

"She was your idea, your gift to me. And you promised you'd help out with the responsibility. But I'll give you a choice. You can pick which mess to clean up," Mac stated gallantly, smirking at him.

The tall, dark-haired ex-sailor glanced from the puddle on their new carpet and then over to the gurgling baby on the changing table. Little Megan had a chew toy in her hand and was waving it around, gleefully, as she lay on the table. The offending object was a dirty diaper that was sending out smells so strong Harm felt like he was back in the boys bathroom in high school again.

The puddle on the carpet, however, had not been caused by their darling little daughter but by little Maggie. Maggie, with her golden hair, sat next to the puddle, tail wagging as if to say, "Look what I did!"

It was the baby's diaper or the dog's mess.

"I'll flip you for it," he challenged, pulling a coin from his pocket and looking back up at his wife.

"You're on," she agreed. "But not that coin."

"What's wrong with this coin?" Harm asked, looking at both sides of it.

"That coin's a special coin. We're not using it to flip for cleaning up these messes," Mac argued.

"Don't you think that we should keep creating memories with this coin, though? I mean, the first one turned out so well," he argued back.

"Harm, the coin landed on its side in the crack in the floor. I want it to actually pick sides this time."

He let out a laugh. "Come on, what are the odds of that happening again?"

Mac reached out and snatched the coin from his hand. "I'll take this. Find another coin to flip with."

Harm dug through his pockets and pulled out a quarter. Positioning it on his hand, he said, "Call it in the air."

"Heads."

They both watched as the coin flipped through the air, fell towards the ground, and landed right in a groove on the hardwood floor, stuck standing on its side.

"You've got to be kidding me," they both said, glancing at each other in disbelief.

"I'll get you the carpet cleaner so you can use it when you finish with Megan's diaper, okay?" Mac smiled and patted her husband on the arm.

He shook his head and moved to help out his daughter. "It worked well the last time that happened," he muttered.

* * *

AN: Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews. No promises, but there might be a long story in the future. Plus, I hope to finish off my one story that's been on hiatus for a few years now. Encouragement would be lovely...but I do appreciate everyone taking the time to read and I really love those who take even more time to review. 


End file.
